The invention relates to a support for a heart valve prothesis.
The known prostheses used in cardiac surgery contain a crown-shaped support of plastic, but generally of metal or of both materials. They consist in general of long, often wire-like elements which are predominantly not very elastic and are often joined by soldering or welding. This results in poor adaptability, especially since the joints then become brittle, but in some cases also relatively poor tolerance, not least because the textile covering generally applied to the support then requires several seams in order to hold securely on the wire skeleton of the support. This causes strength problems and also causes manufacture to be made more difficult. Typical heart valve prostheses of this type are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,014 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,823.